parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Super All-Star's Life
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1998's Disney and Pixar film "A Bug's Life" Coming to YouTube on January 29th, 2019. Cast *Flik - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Princess Atta - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardraptor Sakura) *Dot - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Queen - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Aphie - Rigby (Regular Show) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Zane (Astro Boy; 2009) *Mr. Soil - Hercules (Hercules; 1997) *Dr. Flora - Human Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Thorny - Mario (Super Mario World; TV Series) *Cornelius - Luigi (Super Mario World; TV Series) *Hopper - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Molt - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Thumper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Axel and Loco - Bocoe & Decoe (Sonic X) *P.T. Flea - Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Francis - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Slim - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Heimlich - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dim - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Gypsy - Samantha (OC) *Manny - Jacob Samra *Rosie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tuck and Roll - Daxter and Pecker (Jak and Daxter) *Fly Brothers - Orbot & Cubot (Sonic Boom) *Thud - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *The Bird as Herself Other casts: *Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" - Sid (Ice Age) *Ant that gets tired - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Grasshoppers - Various Human and Robot Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel, and Loco - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Children *Flies at Circus - Various Mammals (Ice Age) *Baby Maggots - Zephyr (OC) and Flipper (OC) *Drumming Tarantula - Timon (The Lion King) *Circus Fireflies - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Fluttershy's Animals (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harry and Bug friend - Puggsy and Frankie da Flea (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mime Bug - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Bartender - Octopus (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cockroach Waitress - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Mosquito Waitress - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Slick - Hank (Finding Dory) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Baby Birds as themselves *Woody (in Outtakes) - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) Scenes *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 2 - Princess Sakura Gets Stressed Out *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 3 - Hiro Hamada's Invention *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 4 - Melody Meets Hiro Hamada *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 5 - Hiro Hamada Looses the Food *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 6 - The Human and Robot Villains! *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 7 - Melody Meets Dr. Eggman *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 8 - Hiro Hamada's Trial *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 9 - Hiro Hamada Goes for Help *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 10 - Numbuh 1 of the Forest's Circus *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 11 - Numbuh 1 of the Forest Gets Bumt *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 12 - City Lights *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 13 - Hiro Hamada Tries to Find Warriors *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 15 - Hiro Hamada's Flight Home *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 16 - Hiro Hamada is Back *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 17 - Celebration *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 18 - Circus Humans!? *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 19 - A Bird! *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 20 - Sakura Apologizes to Hiro Hamada *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 21 - Hiro Hamada Has a Plan *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 22 - Building the Bird *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Human and Robot Villains' Hideout *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Human and Robot Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 25 - The Party *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 27 - The Human and Robot Villains Arrive *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 28 - Melody Runs For Her Life *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 29 - Melody Begs Hiro Hamada to Come Back *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 32 - Hiro Hamada to the Rescue *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 33 - Numbuh 1 of the Forest Burns the Bird *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 34 - The Human and Robot Band Together *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 35 - The Fight *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 36 - The Chase/Dr. Eggman's Demise *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Super All-Star's Life (1998) Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Big Hero 6 *Cardraptor Sakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *The Rescuers Down Under *Astro Boy (2009) *Hercules *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Super Mario World TV Series *Sonic X *Dexter's Laboratory *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Codename: Kids Next Door *Family Guy *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Samantha *Jacob Samra *Tangled *Tangled Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Jak II *Jak 3 *Sonic Boom *Home on the Range *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *The Great Mouse Detective *Zephyr *Flipper *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Barney & Friends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Finding Dory *Aladdin (in Outtakes) Gallery Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Flik AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Princess Atta Melody from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Dot Ariel in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Ariel as Queen Rigby_character.png|Rigby as Aphie Cody-0.jpg|Cody zane-astro-boy-3.05.jpg|and Zane as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Mr. Soil Applejack ID EG.png|Human Applejack as Dr. Flora Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Thorny MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Cornelius Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Hopper Mandark.jpg|Mandark as Molt Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan as Thumper Bocoe_and_Decoe.jpg|Bocoe_and_Decoe as Axel and Loco Number_1.png|Numbuh 1 as P.T. Flea Joe Swanson (TV Series).jpg|Joe Swanson as Francis Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Slim Bagheera Close Up.gif|Bagheera as Heimlich Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Dim Samantha (OC).png|Samantha as Gypsy Jacob Samra fell in love with Samantha.jpeg|Jacob Samra as Manny Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Rosie Jak-jak-and-daxter-12040898-1024-768.jpg|Daxter and Pecker as Tuck and Roll Orbot_and_Cubot_Sonic_Boom.png|Orbot & Cubot as Fly Brothers thGMEMG8GO.jpg|Alameda Slim as Thud Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-4986.jpg|The Bird as Herself Sid.jpg|Sid as Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" Beast in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Beast as Ant that gets tired Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Grasshopper next to Molt Dibujo262.1.jpg|Ratigan and Fidget as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears 1421858743562.jpg|Various Mammals as Flies at Circus Zephyr_the_Dragon.png|Zephyr Flipper.png|and Flipper as Baby Maggots Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon as Drumming Tarantula Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth.jpg|and Cogsworth as Circus Fireflies Animals_cheering_for_Fluttershy_S4E14.png|Fluttershy's Animals as Flies who throw berries at Manny Puggsy.jpg|Puggsy 9787-19763-1-.jpg|and Frankie da Flea as Harry and Bug friend Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney as Mime Bug Tumblr_n3s7yhnYWl1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Octopus as Bartender Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Cockroach Waitress Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Mosquito Waitress Hank.jpg|Hank as Slick Lucky.jpg|Lucky as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary bl_059Chicks.jpg|Baby Birds as themselves Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof